032915doirlily
08:51 GT: Lily knocks on Doir's door. 08:51 GA: Doir walks up to her from the hallway, covered in string and bracelets. "hi." 08:52 GT: "Oh wow, you're a guy. And looking like someone out of a bondage film." 08:53 GA: "mary and i made friendship bracelets!" 08:53 GA: "and she got henshin pens! ooh, and im gonna make a new one. a rose quartz one!" 08:53 GT: "Nice." 08:54 GA: "whatre... you doing here?" 08:56 GT: She groans. "No one gives a shit about how everything is cliched and horrible and it is driving me INSANE." 08:56 GA: Doir takes a deep breath and pats Lily's shoulder. "right?" 08:57 GT: "It's the fucking season finale! It shouldn't be the season finale! It feels like the dog sat on the controller and I skipped ahead 4 episodes!" 08:59 GT: "My whole revolution plot never panned out because it got shot down before it even started and I CANNOT FUCKING DEAL because this was my chance to prove myself and now it's fucking GONE." 08:59 GA: "lily... you dont have to prove yourself. you were trying to do what was right, what was best for you and your friends, even if things went differently." 09:00 GA: "but a wise man once told me that the attitude you have... the attitude i once lived my 'life' according to, is not the way to go about things." 09:02 GT: "Yeah, but think how prepared I'll be when we find out the entire universe is just a work of fiction and everyone's running around having existential crises." 09:02 GT: "I mean, it probably isn't but I can hope." 09:03 GA: Doir looks away. "if you found that out, you *couldnt* tell anyone. youd ruin their lives. hell, youd probably ruin the whole show, cause everyoned be angsting. and then the show would end and youd stop existing." 09:03 GA: "plus, if this were a work of fiction, this is so fucking madoka magica it hurts. dark as hell." 09:04 GT: "Yeah, I know. But...it'd kind of be comforting in a way, y'know? At least I'd have someone to blame for all the stupid shit I do." Her eyes widen. "Whoa. Is that what religion's all about. That's totally what religion's all about." 09:06 GA: "maybe?" Doir looks uncomfortable. "anyway, its... a bad path to follow. people wont trust you with secrets because they dont know what youd do with them, adventures dont happen to you because you are too busy being genre savvy to go on them, and villains are busy fighting other heroes cause theyd be reduced to a trope in your eyes." 09:06 GA: "and everyone hates you, too." 09:09 GT: "Well, yeah, but that's WRONG genre savvy. It's different. I know enough not to structure my entire fucking life around tropes." 09:10 GA: Doir takes on a thousand yard stare. "while dabbling in the art of tropes at all, do you not lose yourself to wrong genre savviness automatically?" 09:10 GT: "Don't go Zen Buddhist on me, fucker." 09:10 GA: "buddha had some valid points." 09:12 GT: "Yeah, and one of them was that reality is an illusion, if I'm understanding correctly." 09:12 GA: "exactly? and ive been on like three illusion-adventures. hell, i have illusion powers. and wasnt the entire elder scrolls universe just the dream of a slumbering god?" 09:13 GT: "Look, it's a framework, all right? And I really need a framework right about now. Everything has gone to utter shit in the worst possible way, and I have to cope somehow. Suicide probably isn't the answer, and I will literally go insane if I try to apply 'real-world' logic to this shit, so tropes it is." 09:14 GA: "oh, yeah, i totally agree. thats how i coped with things. until i toooootally lost my mind and went completely insane, and then i guess i rolled around from 256 to 0... or, maybe like 20. and now im sane again." 09:15 GA: "so i guess it worked out for me in the end? or maybe i just shifted the rest of my coping onto my growing alcoholism and maybe denial." 09:16 GA: "because. yeah, no, im... i am shitfaced." 09:17 GT: "Wow. Nice." 09:18 GA: "thank you" 09:18 GA: "i didnt know if that archer reference would go over your head there" 09:18 GA: "slike one of my favorite krieger lines." 09:19 GT: "It went over my head." 09:19 GA: "oh. nevermind." 09:20 GA: "so, if youre pissed because nobody will listen to your tropey stuff, why not... uh, i dunno, i guess you did come talk to me, so." 09:20 GA: "im basically the master on this shit." 09:20 GT: "Yeah, exactly." She deadpans. "No, I came to you for your ace bracelet making skills." 09:21 GA: "actually all the ones that are real bracelets mary made. i am for real shitfaced." 09:21 GA: "but we had a lot of fun." 09:21 GT: "Again, nice." 09:21 GA: "anyway im not sure what to tell you? the plot isnt as simple as youre making out with it to be." 09:21 GT: Lily raises an eyebrow. 09:22 GA: "its probably got a bunch more twists. like. consider, okay, consider this: jack is framing meouet." 09:22 GT: "Considered, but doubted." 09:22 GA: "look." Doir pulls out his phone and starts texting Meouet, and gets 'AHAHAHAHAH' to every message instantly. "autoresponder. meouet cant do shit like that. and she was acting way out of character... hold on, hold on." 09:23 GA: A mind-old timey movie theater screen illusion shows up in the air, showing a powerpoint of some sort. "okay look at this. all of these points." 09:23 GT: "Dude, I wanna do that." 09:23 GT: "I am looking at all of these points. There are quite a few." 09:24 GA: "yeah, maybe you can do one internally, you seer you. anyway, so, meouet, she wouldnt do this. she wouldnt just stop her evil secret plans to brag about how evil she is to all of us. she has way more tact than that." 09:24 GA: "ergo, this. is jacks doing." 09:25 GT: Lily sits down on the floor crisscross applesauce, taking notes and nodding seriously. 09:26 GA: Doir takes out a 'pointing stick', which is just an axe handle that's been sharpened to a point, in order to point to points as he points them out. 09:27 GA: "...and who do we know who laughs maniacally? jack. boom. mic drop." 09:27 GT: "We do?" 09:27 GA: "oh, yeah, you werent there. so, jack has this whole thing with laughing maniacally." 09:28 GT: "Kay." 09:28 GA: "he goes H E H UNDERSCORE H E H UNDERSCORE H E H UNDERSCORE H E H UNDERSCORE and its really annoying." 09:28 GA: "its just like this!" 09:28 GT: "HEH_HEH_HEH doesn't really sound like AHAHAHAHAHAHA." 09:29 GA: "nono because AHAHAHAHAH is how jack would laugh if he was pretending to be meouet. which he is." 09:30 GT: "Mhm." 09:30 GA: The illusions disappear, and he puts away the stick. "what do you think, comrade lilibeth?" 09:31 GT: "I think that sure was a Powerpoint." 09:31 GA: "me too." 09:33 GT: "I dunno, though. You seem to be jumping to some conclusions here with the whole Jack thing." 09:33 GA: "yeah, but i have to balance out everything smart i do with something stupid. the universe would destroy itself otherwise." 09:34 GT: "I don't think that's how it works." 09:34 GA: "i almost destroyed the universe once." 09:34 GT: "Somehow I am not surprised." 09:34 GA: "i could destroy it right now." 09:34 GT: "Don't do that." 09:35 GA: "do not worry. i am a merciful god, and i use my power and knowledge for good, or at least nominal uses." 09:35 GT: "Praise be to thee, yea verily." 09:36 GT: "But seriously, do you have any evidence it's Jack apart from the laugh?" 09:36 GA: "uh, i just showed you *all* of it. did... i not put the evidence up there?" 09:37 GT: "Yeah, you put up evidence, but most of it just shows there's something fishy, not that it's specifically Jack." 09:37 GA: "but the fishy things are *always* jack!" 09:37 GA: "evil libby? jack! libbys been captured? jack! friends disappearing? jaaaack!" 09:39 GT: "Yeah, but that was last session. Maybe he's got different goals this one." 09:40 GA: "yeah, new goals! eviller goals! we just have to figure them out..." 09:40 GA: "hes clearly taken over the ark now." 09:40 GA: "what was that whole thing about, anyway? with you freaking out?" 09:40 GT: "The what?" Lily tilts her head. 09:41 GA: "you... earlier, i told you the ark was taken over. you flipped your shiz, brodude." 09:41 GT: "I did?" 09:41 GA: "...yes? you were running away, and you hit me with a wok." 09:41 GT: "Hahaha. Fuckin' classic." 09:41 GT: "Seriously though I have no idea what you're talking about." 09:42 GA: "...are you fucking with me here?" 09:42 GT: "...No?" 09:42 GA: "are you wasted?" 09:42 GT: "I can't get wasted, I'm half twink." 09:43 GA: "can you be drugged?" 09:43 GA: "ooh, shot up with that stuff they have in scp?" 09:43 GT: "The amnestics?" 09:43 GA: "yeah, yeah." 09:43 GA: "hah, glad we're not in that universe. that one sucks." 09:44 GT: "Noooo, duuuude, that universe was fuckin the shit." 09:44 GA: "not for the people in it." 09:44 GT: "Except 173, because 173 can fuck right off." 09:44 GA: "nah, 173 was sick" 09:44 GA: "i always liked the pizza box the most" 09:44 GA: "ooh, and abel!" 09:44 GA: "cain and abel together." 09:45 GT: "Able was kind of cool, yeah." 09:45 GA: "hahah, remember that one drawing one? cassie? reminds me of sami." 09:46 GA: "what with samis whole drawing thing, and wasnt cassie like described as a pollyanna who was broken by discoveries about her incorrect worldview?" 09:46 GT: "Duuude, totally. I wonder if we could alchemize Cassie?" 09:46 GA: "duuuuuuuuuuude" 09:46 GA: "i was gonna go alchemize new henshin pens anyway" 09:47 GT: "Do it." 09:47 GT: "But anyways, I mean, it could've happened? I don't remember coming to you like, at all. Or wokking you in the face. Not recently, anyways." 09:47 GA: "and check out that sburb interface. maybe find if theres a way to like delete things to reclaim grist, since we're likely running low." 09:47 GA: "well, thats probably not completely and utterly relevant and going to bite us in the ass later and or unlock a whole new subplot or something when we do figure it out." 09:48 GT: "Oh, obviously." 09:48 GA: "we should just not investigate and let that thing take its natural course." 09:48 GA: "not even gonna suggest checking your mind for any tampering or whatever. just a waste of time, really." 09:48 GT: "Dude, someone messed with my head. Is that suddenly not worth investigating?" 09:49 GA: "obviously. why would we investigate that?" 09:49 GT: "Unless you're being sarcastic." 09:49 GA: "sarcasm? nooooo, not me" 09:49 GT: "You're being sarcastic, aren't you." 09:49 GA: "not at all." 09:51 GT: She deadpans. 09:51 GA: "(i was being sarcastic.)" 09:51 GT: "(Yes. I know.)" 09:52 GT: "So what's the plan? Should I rummage around in here and see what's up?" 09:52 GT: "I can do stuff to my own mind, right?" 09:53 GA: "as if whoever did it would be stupid enough to leave evidence that would be seeable by like a level one seer." 09:53 GT: "Oi. Muse now." 09:53 GA: "the fuck is a muse" 09:53 GT: "For FUCK'S SAKE." 09:53 GT: She puts her head in her hands. "I do this to myself." 09:54 GA: "what?" 09:54 GA: "are... is that a class?" 09:54 GT: "Look, just...don't worry about it. I'm powerfuler now." 09:54 GA: "you mean more powerful." 09:54 GT: "Yes." 09:55 GA: "but yeah, i mean, i doubt you could just find something instantly. if this is a whole *thing*, then itll take time and careful examination of small clues." 09:56 GT: "Yeah, fair enough. I'll just sit here being a ticking time bomb or something then." 09:57 GA: "right? thats what i had to do when- oh my god jack stole your time." 09:57 GT: "Uh?" 09:57 GA: "that was a whole *thing* too!! jack stole a shitton of my time in the first session! and i had blackouts and stuff, and then there was a big reveal in the finale!" 09:57 GT: "Uhhhhhhhh." 09:58 GA: "he probably stole your time!" 09:58 GT: "Mmmmayyyybe? What does that...feel like?" 09:59 GA: "...crepuscular?" 09:59 GT: "...active during the twilight hours?" 10:01 GA: Doir just looks at her blankly. 10:01 GT: "That's...what crepuscular means." 10:02 GT: "Well I mean, technically it's just 'related to twilight', but." 10:02 GA: "???" 10:02 GT: "How do you...FEEL crepuscular?" 10:02 GA: "dont engage me." 10:02 GA: "anyway it is tiring. it feels like how you feel when you're about to fall asleep." 10:03 GA: "and then you're just somewhere else." 10:03 GA: "what do you remember doing after getting the meouet message and nate announcement?" 10:07 GT: "Uhhh." She thinks. "Well, I was on my way to see you to make sure you were OK, and thennnn I saw like Meouet doing shit with this weird tentaclebeastie? Then I was back at my room." She shrugs. "I figured it was just an aftereffect of Samighost possession. Libby said I might get visions." 10:08 GA: "wait, what??" 10:08 GA: "but that probably actually happened!" 10:09 GA: "meouet like became the oracle or something by making a contract with the horrorterrors!" 10:09 GT: "Oh yeah, Beau mentioned that." 10:10 GA: "so you saw meouet with a horrorterror, and you were just back at your room." 10:10 GT: "Visions usually come true, so." 10:10 GT: "Yeah? Then I went to see Beau." She frowns. "I...don't actually remember why I didn't go see you like I was planning." 10:11 GA: "but you *did* go see me!" 10:12 GT: "Apparently?" 10:13 GA: Doir looks at her incredulously. "..." 10:16 GT: "What? I already said, I don't remember any of that shit." 10:16 GA: "well that issss your plot hook you deal with it." 10:16 GT: "Wow, fuck you too." 10:17 GA: "im sorry... i just dont know what i can do for you? if you just think it was a vision?" 10:17 GT: "Well I mean maybe Jack stole my time?" 10:18 GT: "I was just saying that I thought it was a vision when I first got it." 10:18 GA: "meouet!jack. or jack!meouet?" 10:18 GT: "Whichever the fuck Jack you want it to be." 10:18 GT: "You're the guy with the powerpoint." 10:18 GA: "powerpoint?" 10:19 GT: "With all the little bullet points. You JUST showed it to me." 10:20 GA: Doir scratches his head. "that wasnt a powerpoint." 10:20 GT: "It was a mind powerpoint." 10:21 GA: "yknow, i think the most likely reason for this being real life is that we dont ever care about copyright infringement." 10:21 GT: "Ehehe." 10:22 GA: "happy birthday to me~ happy birthday to me~ my birthday was like a month ago... and everyone forgot it~" 10:23 GA: "agaaaaain~" 10:23 GT: "H-happy birthday?" She gives a confused thumbs-up. "I suddenly understand jack shit about this conversation." 10:24 GA: "the happy birthday song is copyrighted. thats why restaurants can never sing it to you." 10:24 GT: "Ohhhh. Understanding is rising." 10:25 GA: "everyone did forget it, though. day after valentines day, how hard is this, people. god." 10:27 GA: "yeah, so... if you... find any leads on that whole amnesia thing? call me, i guess." 10:27 GA: "dunno if i really care about the detective thing any more, but... i guess i can help?" 10:28 GT: "OK. Guess I'll, like, sit here and fret or something." 10:29 GA: Doir wordlessly gives her two thumbs up and flies backwards to an air vent. "later, tater?" 10:29 GT: "Yyyep."